1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image display method, and more particularly, to an image display method for a stereo display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances and develops, people's eagerness for better material life and spiritual life are increasing without a pause. When it comes to the spiritual life, in the world of technology, most people have the desire to realize their imagination and to experience it vividly with the help of stereo display apparatuses. For this reason, how to develop stereo display apparatuses suitable for displaying three-dimensional images has become the goal for manufacturers in the field.
Referring to current display technology, the technology of a three-dimensional display may be roughly categorized into two types. One is a stereoscopic type which requires a viewer to wear specially designed glasses and the other is an auto-stereoscopic type which allows the viewer to see directly with naked eyes. The development of the stereoscopic display technology is already matured, and is widely used for specific purposes such as military simulations or large-scale entertainment. However, since the level of convenience and comfort ability of the stereoscopic display technology is low, the technology is not popular. Thus, the auto-stereoscopic technology is gradually developing and becoming the new trend.
The auto-stereoscopic technology is currently developing a multi-view three-dimensional display technology. The multi-view three-dimensional display technology is advantageous because it can provide the viewer with larger view space or view freedom.